A Night For Themselves
by Jennoasis
Summary: Ada and Leon get a night to themselves and fun ensues


_Just one kiss on my lips…_

_Was all it took to seal the future…_

She needed to hurry. Time was short and soon she'd have to go back to what she came here for. But for now, she needed to see him one more time. One more night, even a moment would be enough. She turned the corner and saw she was clear. She opened the door and stepped inside the large bedroom. How clever, the curtains were already drawn and the balcony doors were closed and locked. She stepped near the four poster bed but didn't spot him. Where was the man hiding? She gasped suddenly, softly, as a hand wrapped around her neck. Her instincts kicked in but then she stopped, shivering lightly as she heard a whisper in her ear.

"So you made it after all. You know, up close, you smell so delicious." He whispered and nipped the top of her ear, hearing a light gasp come out of her lips. He smirked trailing his free hand around her waist lower to her exposed thigh. "This outfit of yours does things to me. Things you know very well. You like making me feel like this don't you?" He asked and trailed his hand to her inner thigh feeling her shiver again. "I've barely touched you and I have you shivering for me already? You must really want me." He felt her jerk in his hold and chuckled softly. "Now now no need to be rebellious. You know I want you as badly."

"Yeah? Then prove it. Touch me.""And what will touching do? It'll only show me how much you want me. But if you insist." The hand at her neck traveled down and cupped a breast gently, feeling her shiver again. He moved his thumb, rubbing her nipple feeling it perk up through the dress material. He heard her moan softly and smiled. "More touching?""Y-Yes, m-more.""If you insist." As he rubbed her nipple more his other hand moved up and lightly touched her lower lips, feeling them slightly wet already. "Well what's this?" He ran a finger up along the thin string of panties she had on, hearing her softly moan again. "You're barely covered up and still out there fighting as you are. What a brave woman. What a brave and…" He fingered her asshole for a second and then smirked feeling her shiver again. "…Lonely woman no?"

"Stop it. Either touch me right or let me do it myself damn it!" She said, a little sexually frustrated now. She shivered again as he nipped her ear and spoke up again.

"Oh I will touch you. I'll touch you so well you'll be begging me to fuck you." He said then moved her panties to the side, thrusting a finger inside of her heat, hearing her gasp then moan out lightly. "Very wet you are. Is this all for me?""D-Damn it…" She whispered trying to move her hips down but he didn't let her, instead pulling his finger out.

"Are you cursing at me when all I'm trying to do is please you?""You bastard. You're only teasing me when you know what I want. I'm tired of games.""You're tired of games are you?" He turned slamming her up against the wall. "I'm the one tired of games." He reached down to free his throbbing erection free of his pants. He moved her dress out of the way, pinned her hands above her head with one hand, then helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He smirked at her then thrust hard up into her, groaning with her moan. "Fuck. You still feel so good, so tight…" He murmured and bit up along her neck and ear as he pulled back out then thrust into her hard again, hearing her moan louder. He chuckled, kissing her lightly. "Now now, if you can't stay quiet, we're going to get caught.""Oh fuck you.""No, you're saying that wrong." He began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. "You should be saying, "Fuck me"." He said with a grin.

"Cocky bastard." She told him smiling lightly but then gasped when he thrust deeper into her.

"I'm only cocky because I know how good I am to you." He said then began thrusting in and out of her harder and faster.

She moaned and moved her hips against his. Moment later and she gasped loudly, coming hard around him.

He groaned coming with her, panting softly as he let his head rest in her neck for a brief moment. But then he smiled pulling away slowly, grabbing her hips, moving her off the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked still in a bit of a daze.

"We're not done yet.""We're not?""No, not yet." He turned her and lay her down on the bed leaning over her, kissing her again as he slipped inside of her once more.

"Oh…Well if you insist." She murmured wrapping her hands around his neck sighing blissfully as she enjoyed him coming deep inside of her.

Hours later she slowly got off the bed, finding her shoes that he had taken off after their third round. She began to walk to the door, fixing her dress back into place. She looked back at him asleep and sighed softly. Their relationship was one of complications and it hurt to think that they would never be able to work anything out. But she believed their relationships was one of crossed stars; never to work out. Oh well that was her fate and she would have to deal with it. Determined now she opened the door and began to step out but then she stopped herself once more. She sighed softly and walked back over to the bed. "Thank you." She murmured and kissed him lightly. She pulled away and heard him whisper something but she didn't understand what he was saying. "…Take care of yourself now Leon." She mumbled then left the room.

He turned his head, and whispered the words once more in his sleep. "I love you Ada. I'm sorry."


End file.
